Field
The present invention generally relates to an electric power tool in which a stator of a motor is housed and/or fixed coaxial to a grip. More particularly, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a positioning of a ferrite core used in at electric power tool.
Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-143499 discloses that a ferrite core is located inside a housing in order to reduce electrical noises generated by electrical components in an electric power tool. The electric power tool disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-143499 may have a main housing in which a motor, a speed reduction mechanism, etc., are housed and a grip protruding downward from a lower part of the main housing. The speed reduction mechanism may be housed in a front side of the main housing, and a chuck for mounting a tip tool to an output shaft, or a spindle, of the speed reduction mechanism may be located. Further, a motor may be housed in a rear side of the speed reduction mechanism, and a ferrite core may be located in the rear side of the motor. Further, a trigger-type switch for starting the motor may be located on the grip that may extend from the main housing.
In the above-mentioned electric power tool, the grip held by a user may be formed separatedly from the main housing in which the motor, the ferrite core, etc. are housed. Further, the trigger-type switch may be housed on the grip, but large electrical components may not be housed in the grip. Thus, in the above-mentioned electric power tool, a diameter of the grip may be appropriately reduced such that a used can easily hold the grip. However, in the case of an electric power tool such as, for example, a random orbital sander, in which a motor is housed inside the grip, the diameter dimension of the grip may become relatively large depending on a positioning of the ferrite core. Thus, handling and/or operation of the electric power tool may be deteriorated.